leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Annie/rozwój
Wizualna aktualizacja: Annie, Dziecko Ciemności Chowajcie łatwopalne rzeczy! otrzymuje nową grafikę w nadchodzącym patchu i będzie jeszcze lepiej zamieniać waszych wrogów w kupki popiołu. Ta aktualizacja wprowadzi nowy model oraz tekstury, dźwięki, efekty czarów oraz głos dla Annie i wszystkich jej skórek. Zmiana nie kończy się na tym, gdyż Tibbers także otrzyma nowy model i będzie wyglądał jeszcze groźniej. Uwielbiany przez wszystkich płonący niedźwiedź zamienił się w szalejące monstrum, gotowe spalić wszystkich wrogów Annie na Fields of Justice. Grafika w ANNIE: PochodzenieGrafika w ANNIE: Pochodzenie Gdybyście weszli do najciemniejszego, najgłębszego kąta w siedzibie Riot Games rok temu, możliwe, że natknęlibyście się na garstkę grafików zebranych przy przygaszonym świetle, dyskutujących o tym, jak sprawić, by ogień wyglądał jak farba. „Zespół Annie” debatował w ten sposób godzinami, oklejając ściany w swojej części budynku najróżniejszymi materiałami i szkicami — wariackie studio w studiu zdeterminowane, żeby znaleźć idealną metodę i medium do przekazania historii pochodzenia Annie. Jednak iskra, która to wszystko zaczęła, pojawiła się na długo nim jakikolwiek zespół został zebrany. ;Zapłon Był rok 2012 i pierwsze animowane ekrany logowania pojawiły się w kliencie League. Te grafiki 2D, starannie starające się odzwierciedlić ruch, stały się absolutnym hitem wśród graczy i zostały wprowadzone jako integralna część wypuszczania nowego bohatera. Widząc niesamowitą popularność ruchomej grafiki, takiej jak np. grafika Diany, pewien dyrektor graficzny zadał z pozoru śmiesznie proste pytanie: jak któryś z tych zapętlających się ekranów logowania wyglądałby jako pełna animowana historia? Był to intrygujący pomysł, jednak pojawił się problem: graficy zajmujący się ruchem w Riot używali zupełniej innej technologii i metod niż tradycyjni animatorzy 2D. Tworzenie wielominutowej animacji wymagałoby zupełnie nowego podejścia do tworzenia ruchomej grafiki, które wykraczałoby daleko poza zwykłe zapętlone kadry. Zajęło nam trochę czasu, nim znaleźliśmy zespół wystarczająco podekscytowany pomysłem zrobienia czegoś, czego nikt w Riot (a może nawet nigdzie indziej) nie umiał zrobić. Najwięcej czasu zajęło przekonywanie Riot — i siebie samych — że będą rzeczywiście w stanie to zrobić. Koniec końców jednak zamiast nauczyć się po prostu jakiejś metody tworzenia animacji ruchomej grafiki, zrobili coś innego. Oni ją stworzyli. ;Coś więcej dla Annie Najpierw jednak trzeba było wybrać bohatera. — Na początku planowaliśmy zrobić filmik dla Zeda, a potem zaczęliśmy myśleć o Miss Fortune — mówi reżyser Anthony „RiotPastaBomb” Possobon. — Jednak inne zespoły już pracowały nad pewnymi pomysłami związanymi z tymi bohaterami. Chcieliśmy zrobić coś dla bohatera, którym nikt inny się nie zajmował, żeby nie nakładać się z innymi projektami. Kiedy RiotPastaBomb i zespół ds. ruchomej grafiki zaczęli przeglądać bohaterów League szukając głównego protagonisty, Annie nie znajdowała się na szczycie listy. Co prawda pojawiła się już wcześniej w filmiku, ale dla wielu pracowników Riot nie była ona znaczącą bohaterką w świecie Runeterry. Jej historia była zbyt prosta. — Była mroczną dziewczynką i to tyle — mówi RiotPastaBomb. Zespół zaczął myśleć o tym, jak Annie mogła odkryć swoje moce — pierwszą iskrę dla osobowości, która jest tak samo przedwcześnie rozwinięta, co psychopatyczna. Po paru szkicach stworzyli zarys historii Annie, w której pokazana była głębia postaci i która przy odrobinie szczęścia zachwyciłaby graczy w taki sposób, w jaki jej biografia nigdy do tej pory tego nie zrobiła. — Złożyliśmy scenorys, a potem przekonwertowaliśmy go w animację z napisami, wykorzystując „Kulę Zimy” jako ścieżkę w tle, żeby lepiej poczuć klimat — przypomina sobie RiotPastaBomb. — Dostaliśmy zielone światło, że możemy kontynuować prace. ;Pouczająca eksploracja Zespół oficjalnie zaczął projekt od zgłębiania stylów i odczuć poprzez stworzenie mapy emocji — zbioru wizualnych materiałów złożonych ze wszystkiego: od kształtów i kolorów po ogólny wydźwięk i główne emocje. — Na początku jest wielka mieszanina. Wszystko, byleby znaleźć inspirację. Czasami korzystamy z odnośników, które nie są nawet związane z projektem — po prostu coś, co zobaczyliśmy i polubiliśmy, coś, co nas zainspirowało lub poruszyło. Być może nie wszystko się przyda, ale inspiruje do myślenia — mówi grafik Lilit „L i L i t a” Hayrapetyan. Jedną z ważnych rzeczy, nad którymi zespół debatował, było oświetlenie. — Zaczęliśmy od biało-czarnych fotografii — kontynuuje L i L i t a. — Chcieliśmy, żeby światło było superdramatyczne, żeby odpowiadało historii, więc zdecydowaliśmy się na dużo kontrastów i dużo podświetleń. Oczywiście styl graficzny jest definiowany przez coś więcej niż tylko ostre kontrasty oświetlenia. Zespół chciał się upewnić, że efekty wizualne nie będą tylko dramatyzować tragedii pochodzenia Annie, ale oddadzą też to, kim była, czyli dzieckiem z bujną wyobraźnią. Wczesne szkice powracały do rozmytych, nieco surrealistycznych efektów wizualnych i mętnych, zmieniających się kształtów — coś w rodzaju ciągłej mgły łączącej wspomnienia, wyobraźnię i rzeczywistość. Jak jednak w rzeczywistości wyglądałby świat utkany z myśli i magii ośmiolatki? ;Sen na jawie Odpowiedź znaleźli w snach. Nie w swoich snach, ale w snach Annie. — Początkowo mieliśmy pomysł, że poza główną historią, pojawi się też sekwencja snu czy retrospektywne wspomnienie — mówi grafik Ke „Keboom” Swaab. Pewien konkretny rysunek Annie i jej siostry jak biegną przez senny krajobraz — coś pomiędzy impresjonistycznym obrazem a stylizowanym projektem graficznym — szczególnie rozbudził wyobraźnię zespołu (inna wersja tej sceny znalazła się w kolekcji Grafiki League of Legends). — Mogliśmy wybrać inny styl dla wspomnienia, a inny dla rzeczywistości — mówi Keboom. Jednak w miarę jak kontynuowali eksplorację obu stylów, zaczęli myśleć nad połączeniem ich w jedno w całej animacji. Keboom spróbowała stworzyć inną grafikę koncepcyjną, żeby zobaczyć, jak taki styl mógłby wyglądać. Obraz ten był uosobieniem wszystkiego, co ich eksploracja miała na celu. Wszyscy byli zakochani w nowym stylu. Ale jeśli chodziło o zastosowanie go w pełnej animacji, mieli jednak pewne wątpliwości. — Jest bardzo wzniosły — mówi Keboom. Połączenie ze sobą estetyki sekwencji sennej z jej graficznymi, żywymi liniami przypominającymi dziecięcy rysunek i bardziej fotograficznej, starannie oświetlonej rzeczywistości z wcześniejszych eksploracji wydawało się niesamowicie trudne, a wręcz zupełnie niepraktyczne. Był też mały problem z zespołem samym w sobie. Planowanie, żeby ręcznie mieli narysować każdą klatkę w takim stylu było nierealistyczne. Jest to zadanie dla setek wprawnych ilustratorów/animatorów, a nie kilkuosobowej ekipy, w której liczba osób w tym wytrenowanych wynosiła dokładnie zero. — Bardzo nam się jednak podobał ten obrazowy, rozmyty styl — mówi L i L i t a. Nie byli gotowi, żeby poddać się ot tak. Skoro chcieli stworzyć ruchomą grafikę, która będzie wyglądała jak ręcznie malowana, mając do tego tylko kilka par rąk, musieli użyć odrobiny magii i zrobić coś, co będzie wyglądać jak obraz, ale będzie poruszać się jak animacja. ;Pirotechnika i ogień z bajki — Musieliśmy dowiedzieć się, jak sprawić, żeby farba się poruszała i jak zrobić ogień z farby — mówi RiotPastaBomb. — Zacząłem od przeglądania YouTube’a i wybrałem kilka rodzajów ognia — mówi grafik Jose „Come2Papa” Martin. Przepuścił je przez filtr w Adobe After Effects, wypróbowując różne kombinacje liczby klatek na sekundę i wielkości pędzla, aż migoczące płomienie zaczęły (bardzo wstępnie) przypominać wyglądem farbę. Come2Papa kontynuował eksperyment z filtrowaniem, żeby zobaczyć, jak wiernie jest w stanie odzwierciedlić styl, który zespół opisywał jako „niczym namalowany”. Metoda sprawdziła się świetnie w jakichś 80% sceny, nad którą pracował. To, czego filtr nie był w stanie zrobić, to pozostałe 20%: precyzyjne pociągnięcia pędzla prawdziwego malarza, które były kluczowe, żeby efekt był rzeczywiście „jak namalowany”. — Filtr może nałożyć tylko sztuczne pociągnięcia pędzlem — tłumaczy L i L i t a. Zredukowało to liczbę rąk potrzebnych do pracy, jednak wciąż trzeba było w pewnym momencie dołożyć krok, w którym graficy ręcznie zaprojektowaliby ruch na ekranie, żeby nie był on zupełnie losowy. A pewne sekwencje wymagałyby więcej pracy, niż tylko ustalenia kierunku. O ile dość łatwo jest przepuścić przez filtr sekwencję z płynącą wodą i uzyskać dobrą bazę pod rzekę, to jednak bardziej konkretne sekwencje, jak płomienie wystrzeliwujące z ręki, wymagały pełnej symulacji 3D, nim można było użyć filtra do przedstawienia ich w „namalowanym” stylu 2D. Rozwiązaniem zespołu było rozwinięcie hybrydowego procesu 2D/3D, co nadało nowe podejście do pirokinezy Annie. Nowy proces dawał fantastyczne efekty podczas pracy nad ogniem. Przyszedł więc czas, żeby przetestować całą scenę. Najpierw zespół stworzył środowisko składające się z obrazu złożonego z nieruchomych zdjęć. Dodali do tego ilustrację Annie, poprawili kolor i użyli ustawionego przez siebie filtra, żeby stworzyć ten bajkowy, „ręcznie malowany” wygląd. Na koniec manualnie dodali drobne poprawki, żeby całość wyglądała bardziej trójwymiarowo: połączenie większych i mniejszych pędzli w teksturach, cieniowanie i oświetlenie. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: — Próba ta dała nam pewność, że mogliśmy uzyskać taki styl, jaki chcieliśmy, mimo że mieliśmy tylko pięć osób w zespole — mówi RiotPastaBomb. Jednak kiedy przyszło do animacji twarzy — kluczowych, żeby dać Annie bardziej emocjonalny i realistyczny wygląd — zespół natknął się na wiele problemów. ;Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach — Na początku próbowaliśmy metody przechwytywania ruchu, żeby stworzyć animacje twarzy 2D — mówi RiotPastaBomb. Tak samo jak brak ilustratorów został zrekompensowany stworzeniem filtra, tak przechwytywanie ruchu pozwoliłoby zespołowi na zrobienie animacji bez animatorów czy efektów trzeciego wymiaru. Gdyby zespół mógł odzwierciedlić (przynajmniej orientacyjnie) pracę mięśni, mógłby pracować w całości w 2D. Ale nie wyglądało to zbyt naturalnie, a czasami było po prostu dziwaczne. — Pomyśleliśmy więc, że może chociaż częściowo użyjemy 3D — mówi RiotPastaBomb. Wypróbowali więc mapowanie tekstury 2D na „twarzy manekina” w 3D, starając się utrzymać animację głównie w 2D, ale przenosząc ją na 3D w kluczowych momentach, które tego wymagały. Były z tym jednak dalsze problemy. — Niesamowicie ciężko było chociażby odwrócić twarz Annie tak, żeby nie wyglądała dziwacznie — mówi RiotPastaBomb. — Wykorzystywaliśmy pięć różnych metod. Ale na pocieszenie: udało nam się zrobić włosy, co normalnie jest bardzo skomplikowane w 3D, wykorzystując jedynie metody 2D, dzięki zniekształceniu w After Effects. Kolejne pocieszenie: sukienka Annie również dobrze funkcjonowała w ten sam sposób. Problemem było zachowanie zawsze takich samych animacji twarzy Annie. — Ponieważ nie był to prawdziwy model 3D, w którym jest jedna, określona płaszczyzna geometrii, która zawsze taka pozostaje, każdy kąt i każda zmiana oświetlenia zmieniała ogólny wygląd — tłumaczy RiotPastaBomb. Niemożliwe było wiedzieć, jak Annie powinna wyglądać z każdej strony. Zespół był rozdarty. 3D rozwiązałoby wszystkie problemy i pozwoliłoby na spójną animację. Ale farba z natury nie jest zbyt spójnym medium. Żeby całość wyglądała jak malowana ręcznie, musiała być na swój sposób nieidealna. Koniec końców członkowie zespołu zdecydowali się połączyć wszystko, czego próbowali: 3D, żeby uzyskać początkową spójność animacji, jak również 2D, żeby uchwycić niuanse malowanego obrazu. Zaprojektowany przez nich filtr pozwolił na ustawienie „ręcznie malowanej” bazy, a dodatkowe kolorowanie i cieniowanie ostatecznych detali przeprowadzane było ręcznie. Idealnie nieidealne połączenie realizmu i fantastyki, które bez dwóch zdań stworzone było dla Annie. Zajęło to miesiące eksploracji i cały rok scenorysów, modelowania 3D, teksturowania 2D, filtrowania, renderowania cel-shading, ręcznego malowania i animacji, ale w końcu udało się stworzyć historię pochodzenia Annie. Technologia musiała przejść długą drogę od ekranów logowania, a zespół ukończył animację, która była tak samo prywatną podróżą, co eksperymentem w dziedzinie ruchomej grafiki. Ale dla Annie to był dopiero początek. Żeby poznać więcej szczegółów pracy zespołu, zobaczcie filmik zza kulis. Multimedia Filmy= ANNIE - Pochodzenie Animacja League of Legends - A Twist of Fate A Twist of Fate - Zza kulis Razem jesteśmy niepowstrzymani (Zwiastun skórek Super Galaktycznych 2017) Plik:ANNIE - Pochodzenie (zwiastun) ANNIE - Pochodzenie (za kulisami) |-| Ekrany logowania= Panda Annie (Festyn Księżyca 2013) - ekran logowania Ekran logowania - Chiny 2015 - Kochana Annie |-| Galeria= Annie concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Annie 1 (w wykonaniu Augie Pagan) Annie concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Annie 2 Annie model 01.jpg|Model Annie Reverse Annie Promo.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Annie na Opak Annie Visual Update comparison.jpg|Porównanie aktualizacji wizualnej Annie Annie Update Goth Splash concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji obrazu skórki Gotycka Annie (w wykonaniu Sperasoft Studio) Annie Promqueen concept 3D.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Annie Królowej Balu 1 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Promqueen concept 2.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Annie Królowej Balu 2 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Promqueen concept 1.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Annie Królowej Balu 3 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Red Riding concept 3D.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Czerwonej Annie 1 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Red Riding concept 2.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Czerwonej Annie 2 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Red Riding concept 1.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Czerwonej Annie 3 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Wonderland concept 3D.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Annie w Krainie Czarów 1 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Wonderland concept 2.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Annie w Krainie Czarów 2 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Wonderland concept 1.jpg|Aktualizacja modelu Annie w Krainie Czarów 3 (w wykonaniu Hector Moran) Annie Panda concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Annie Pandy 1 (w wykonaniu Avery Coleman) Annie Panda concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Annie Pandy 2 (w wykonaniu Avery Coleman) Annie Panda Sculpture.jpg|Model Annie Pandy 1 (w wykonaniu 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Annie Panda Model.jpg|Model Annie Pandy 2 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Annie Panda Render.jpg|Model Annie Pandy 3 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Annie Panda Concept.jpg|Model Annie Pandy 4 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Annie Cinematic Promo.png|Grafika promocyjna Annie z animacji (w wykonaniu David Rapoza) Annie cin model 3.jpg|Model Annie z animacji 1 (w wykonaniu James Ku) Annie cin model 4.jpg|Model Annie z animacji 2 (bw wykonaniu James Ku) Annie cin model 5.jpg|Model Annie z animacji 3 (w wykonaniu James Ku) Annie cin model 1.jpg|Model Annie z animacji 4 (w wykonaniu James Ku) Annie cin model 2.jpg|Model Annie z animacji 5 (w wykonaniu James Ku) Ironstylus Anniesketch.jpg|Szkic Annie (w wykonaniu Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Annie Hextech splash concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna obrazu Hextechowej Annie 1 (w wykonaniu Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna obrazu Hextechowej Annie 2 (w wykonaniu Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna obrazu Hextechowej Annie 3 (w wykonaniu Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 04.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna obrazu Hextechowej Annie 4 (w wykonaniu Christian Fell) 2017 SuperGalaxy concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Supergalaktycznych 2017 (w wykonaniu Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Annie SuperGalaxy model 01.jpg|Model Supergalaktycznej Annie (w wykonaniu DragonFly Studio) Annie Origins concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 1 (w wykonaniu Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Origins concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 2 (w wykonaniu Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Origins concept 33.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 3 (w wykonaniu Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Origins concept 03.png|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 4 Annie Origins concept 04.gif|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 5 Annie Origins concept 04.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 6 Annie Origins concept 06.gif|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 7 Annie Origins concept 07.gif|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 8 Annie Origins concept 40.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 9 (w wykonaniu Jungah Lee) Annie Origins concept 41.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 10 (w wykonaniu Jungah Lee) Annie Origins concept 42.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 11 (w wykonaniu Jungah Lee) Annie Origins concept 43.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 12 (w wykonaniu Jungah Lee) Annie Origins concept 44.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 13(w wykonaniu Jungah Lee) Annie Origins concept 08.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 14(w wykonaniu Jungah Lee) Annie Origins concept 09.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 15(w wykonaniu Jungah Lee) Annie Origins concept 10.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 16(w wykonaniu Gabriel Yeganyan) Annei Origins concept 34.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 17(w wykonaniu Gabriel Yeganyan) Annie Origins concept 35.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 18(w wykonaniu Gabriel Yeganyan) Annie Origins concept 36.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 19(w wykonaniu Gabriel Yeganyan) Annie Origins concept 11.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 20 Annie Origins concept 12.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 21 Annie Origins concept 13.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 22 Annie Origins concept 14.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 23 Annie Origins concept 15.png|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 24 Annie Origins concept 16.gif|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 25 Annie Origins concept 17.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 26 Annie Origins concept 18.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 27 Annie Origins concept 19.png|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 28 Annie Origins concept 20.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 29 Annie Origins concept 21.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 30 (w wykonaniu Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Origins concept 37.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 31 (w wykonaniu Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Origins concept 38.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 32 (w wykonaniu Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Origins concept 22.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 33 Annie Origins concept 23.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 34 Annie Origins concept 24.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 35 Annie Origins concept 25.png|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 36 Annie Origins concept 26.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 37 Annie Origins concept 39.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 38 (w wykonaniu Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Origins concept 27.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 39 Annie Origins concept 28.png|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 40 Annie Origins concept 29.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 41 Annie Origins concept 30.gif|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 42 Annie Origins concept 31.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 43 Annie Origins concept 32.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna - ANNIE: Pochodzenie 44 Dawne historie II Wersja= Wśród zakamarków państwa-miasta zawsze mieszkali ci, którzy sprzeciwiali się złu propagowanemu przez najwyższe dowództwo. Próba zamachu przez samozwańczego Koronnego Księcia Raschalliona została udaremniona, a plan rozprawiania się z wszelkimi formami opozycji do nowego rządu właśnie wchodził w życie. Polityczne i społeczne wyrzutki, zwane Szarym Zakonem, chciały zostawić sąsiadów w spokoju i zgłębiać tajemnice magii. Ich przywódcami było małżeństwo: Gregori Hastur Wielki Czarodziej oraz jego żona Amoline Wiedźma Cieni. Razem przewodzili wędrującym magom oraz inteligencji z Noxusu, próbując znaleźć im schronienie za Great Barrier na terenach rozciągających się na północ od nieprzyjaznej krainy Voodoo Lands. Przeprawa momentami zamieniała się w walkę o przeżycie, jednak Szary Zakon zdołał dotrzeć do ziemi, która dla wielu była nieosiągalna. Lata po emigracji, Gregori i Amoline urodziło się dziecko: Annie. Od samego początku rodzice Annie wiedzieli, że ich córka jest wyjątkowa. Gdy Annie miała dwa lata cudownie zaczarowała , dzikiego mieszkańca skamieniałych lasów otaczających kolonie, i zrobiła z niego swoje zwierzątko. Po dziś dzień nie opuszcza na krok swojego misia, którego nazwała 'Tibbers'. Często nosi go przy sobie zaklętego w postaci maskotki jak zabawkę. Pochodzenie Annie oraz tajemna magia jej miejsca urodzenia złożyły się na niesłychanie silne magiczne moce, którymi została obdarowana. |-| I Wersja= Krótko przed narodzinami League, wśród ciemnych zakamarków grzesznego państwa-miasta Noxus mieszkali ci, którzy sprzeciwiali się złu propagowanemu przez najwyższe dowództwo. Próba zamachu przez samozwańczego Koronnego Księcia Raschalliona została udaremniona, a plan rozprawiania się z wszelkimi formami opozycji rządu właśnie wchodził w życie. Polityczne i społeczne wyrzutki, zwane Szarym Zakonem, chciały zostawić sąsiadów w spokoju i zgłębiać tajemnice magii. Ich przywódcami było małżeństwo: Gregori Hastur, Wielki Czarodziej, oraz jego żona Amoline, Wiedźma Cieni. Razem przewodzili wędrującym magom oraz inteligencji z Noxus, próbując znaleźć im schronienie za Great Barrier na terenach rozciągających się na północ od nieprzyjaznej krainy Voodoo Lands. Przeprawa momentami zamieniała się w walkę o przeżycie, jednak Szary Zakon zdołał dotrzeć do ziemi, która dla wielu była nieosiągalna. Lata po emigracji, Gregori i Amoline urodziło się dziecko: Annie. Od samego początku, rodzice Annie wiedzieli, że ich córka jest wyjątkowa. W wieku dwóch lat, Annie cudownie zaczarowała niedźwiedzia cieni – dzikiego mieszkańca skamieniałych lasów otaczających kolonie – i zrobiła z niego swoje zwierzątko. Po dziś dzień nie opuszcza swojego misia na krok. Często nosi go przy sobie zaklętego w postaci maskotki jak zabawkę. Pochodzenie Annie oraz tajemna magia jej miejsca urodzenia złożyły się na niesłychanie silne magiczne moce, którymi została obdarowana. To właśnie ta dziewczynka jest najczęściej poszukiwanym bohaterem League of Legends – nawet przez państwo-miasto, które wygnałoby jej rodziców, gdyby sami wcześniej nie uciekli. Dawne ikony umiejętności Affinity.png|Affinity Kindle.png|Kindle Ghastly Shield.png|Ghastly Shield Pyromania old.png| (B) Incinerate old.png| (Q) Disintegrate old.png| (W) Molten Shield old.png| (E) Infernal Guardian.png| ® TibbersSquare old.png| Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Annie OriginalSkin old.jpg|Klasyczna Annie 1 Annie OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Klasyczna Annie 2 Annie GothSkin old.jpg|Gotyckia Annie 1 Annie GothSkin old2.jpg|Gotycka Annie 2 Annie RedRidingSkin old.jpg|Czerwona Annie Annie AnnieinWonderlandSkin old.jpg|Annie w Krainie Czarów Annie PromQueenSkin old.jpg|Annie Królowa Balu Annie FrostfireSkin Unused.jpg|Annie Mroźnego Ognia 1 Annie FrostfireSkin old.jpg|Annie Mroźnego Ognia 2 |-| Chiny= Annie OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Klasyczna Annie Annie GothSkin Ch.jpg|Gotycka Annie Annie RedRidingSkin Ch.jpg|Czerwona Annie Annie AnnieinWonderlandSkin Ch.jpg|Annie w Krainie Czarów Annie PromQueenSkin Ch.jpg|Annie Królowa Balu Annie FrostfireSkin Ch.jpg|Annie Mroźnego Ognia Annie FrankenTibbersSkin Ch.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Annie ReverseSkin Ch.jpg|Annie na Opak en:Annie/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów